The Date
by mphs95
Summary: Booth and Brennan each picked a date that they would decide to be together. What were those dates? Will Brennan be ready when her date comes? Will Booth be ready when his date arrives? Set around post 'Sounds in the Silence'
1. Brennan Contemplates

**Hi fans...got a new one for you. I was watching a lot of Season 6 today and got inspired as I wanted to answer a question I think others are wondering, too. What dates did Bones and Booth write on the ripped wrapper before burning in ****_Blackout in the Blizzard_****? Here's my interpretation. Enjoy...**

**Reviews are appreciated...even if my story sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but I can't wait to see those wedding bands!**

Brennan was in Modular Bone Storage, or as Booth called it, "Limbo", a name she hated. Right now she was looking at a set of remains found at the Gettysburg battlefield since the lab was between murder cases. She made every effort to keep her mind on her task but it kept coming back to one thing.

Her date was coming up.

May 13, 2011. Friday the 13th.

The day she wrote on Booth's hot dog wrapper before she burned it with his written date.

She should be over the moon but instead she was apprehensive. They were getting closer, but she wasn't totally sure she was over her imperviousness_. 'What does she do if he says anything?'_

She wanted to be ready for Booth, but was scared. She felt the bile come up in panic, much like that night outside the Hoover. She was afraid of disappointing him. She loved him so much, but was afraid of what she was, and wasn't capable of. Questions kept racing through her mind.

_'What if his date passed already? He may be tired of waiting for her'_

_ 'What if the 13th passes with nothing and his date comes with nothing? Does that mean they aren't meant to be?'_

_ 'What if Hannah comes back after she tells him she's ready?'_

Brennan shook her head. She knew her thoughts were illogical, but as she started to feel emotions over the years, she has found that she can't compartmentalize them like she could in the past. Emotions were messy and made her life so much harder. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear her name called.

"Dr. Brennan? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" She turned and saw Vincent Nigel-Murray standing there with a look of concern. "I'm sorry Mr. Nigel-Murray, is there something I can help you with?"

He carried the box of remains he was holding to the table. "I've finished cataloging the remains that I am holding. I wanted to see if there was anything else you needed from me?"

Her intern seemed anxious. "No, I'm all set Mr. Nigel-Murray. You seem very…..restless. Am I keeping you from something?"

Mr. Nigel-Murray interpreted her comment as irritated. "No no no, Dr. Brennan" He held up a small notebook. "I wanted to go over the literature for the paper we are giving on the hypothetical battle between the Tyrannosaurus rex and Homo sapiens next week in Michigan."

Brennan saw the fear in his eyes and tried to ease them. "No, it's fine, Mr. Nigel-Murray. We should be receiving the skeletal replica in the next day or two. I will be reviewing the literature at a later date."

She looked at the clock and noted the time. She had plans with Booth and was meeting him at his place at 8:00PM for a movie festival of what Booth called _The Rat Pack_. She needed to go home and get ready.

"You are excused, Mr. Nigel-Murray. Thank you for your fine work, today."

Relieved that his mentor was not angry with him, he exhaled the breath he held in. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan"

She laughed as she saw her intern run up the stairs. Vincent Nigel-Murray was a great find. She enjoyed mentoring him. He and Wendell Bray were her favorite interns. She knew that she would lose him someday, probably back to London, but for a while at least, she could teach him as she felt comfortable with him. Once, Booth called him a _kindred spirit_ with her. A ridiculous observation since there was no such thing as a "spirit".

She heard her phone play the beginning of _Hot Blooded_ and laughed as she saw the text.

_Yuengling 4 tonite or wine?_

She pondered and then made up her mind.

_Surprise me. I am bringing Thai for dinner. Whatever beverage will go with this Rat Pack movie marathon we are having tonight._

She sent the message and headed to her office. As she walked in, she was met by Angela, who was waddling slowly inside.

"Sweetie, what are you up to tonight?"

Brennan turned to her friend. "Booth and I are watching…Rat Pack movies tonight, whatever those are. Why?"

Angela was momentarily down because she was in the mood for a girls' night, but felt her best friend's plans with Booth superseded what she wanted to do. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me tonight, bbbuuuuttt, I think you have better plans"

Brennan became concerned. "Angela, I can cancel—"

"No way Brennan! No way in hell you are cancelling those plans with Studly"

"Angela"

"No Bren. After all the crap you two have been through these last several months...no way. You told me you guys finally got your shit together. You're just waiting for him to quit being pissed and you are waiting to be strong or something like that. No way am I letting you cancel plans that could lead to you two getting together and doing the horizontal mamba"

"Angela, we're not going dancing, we're watching movies tonight"

"No, Sweetie" She held up her left hand into a 'O' and stuck her right index inside it, out, and repeated the motion. "That's the horizontal mamba"

"Angela…Booth is vulnerable. He's my best friend. That's what we are….friends…until it's the right time"

Angela rolled her eyes. "I thought you guys did some burning thing with the dates you two were going to get together"

"We did"

"So when is the big day for you?"

Brennan dipped her head and muttered "Friday the 13th"

"What?"

"May the 13th"

Angela's mouth opened into an "O". "Sweetie….Friday the 13th?"

"Angela, that is a superstition that rooted—"

Angela held her hand up. "Okay, Sweetie. Never mind. I'm taking off. I'm not keeping you from your date. Just in case, though…wear some hot underwear"

"Angela!"

"Okay, I'm leaving. Good night, Bren"

"Night, Angela"

When her friend left, Brennan grabbed her stuff and walked out of her office.


	2. The Rat Pack and Panties

_**Wow! I've got ten followers already and I only put this up late last night. I must be doing something right. The response to this has been amazing so far. There are a few chapters left as I wrote almost all of them last night. Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**A/N: Scenes of them getting their freak on are in here. If that bothers you, better skip the chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but I would love to rent DB from time to time**

Cartons of Thai food were on Booth's coffee table along with empty bottles of Yuengling. Booth and Brennan were on the couch watching the end of _Robin and the 7 Hoods. _During the movie, they got closer until they were snuggled together with him leaning on the side of the couch with his arm around Brennan, who was cuddling into the crook of his arm.

"So they are resorting to being a mythical Christmas figure to raise money?"

"People do it all the time, Bones. All for a good cause"

"I just think Robbo and his Merry Men could have done other things to raise money"

"Okay, Bones" He knew it was past midnight and his sleep the last few weeks was fitful at best due to dreams about an incredibly sexy partner he wanted to do hot, adult things with and to. However, he wasn't tired. "So…..another movie?"

"Ummmmm I don't know, Booth." She sat up and turned to the clock in the living room. "It's almost one in the morning. We have to work later today"

Booth suddenly found himself in a panic as he didn't want her to go. "Well, Bones, you can't drive home. It's late and you've drank a few beers"

Brennan's heart began to race as the royal blue lace bra and panty set felt like a lead weight on her. She could only get the release she needed from Seeley Booth. She felt the fear in her competed with the urge to kiss him breathless. _'Maybe Angela's suggestion will be a correct one tonight.'_ "Well, it's-it's getting late, Booth"

Booth watched her intently. He briefly looked at her lips and began imagining thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking about his partner. At that moment, he realized that the bitter anger he had was mostly subsided. Sure, there was a bit there, but he could live with it….pretty sure at least.

'_But was she ready yet?_ 'He saw her eyes and saw a tinge of fear. No, he couldn't tell her how he felt until he was sure the rest of her imperviousness was gone. If he spooked her again, he didn't think he could live with the rejection…or losing her. If he learned anything from his relationship with Hannah, it was that he would never love another like he loved his Bones. It was then he heard his name.

"Booth!"

"Huh? Sorry, Bones. What did you say?"

Brennan knew at that moment that Angela's suggestion was a wasted one. He wasn't ready. He still held anger from his breakup with Hannah….from what she did to him outside the Hoover. She couldn't push him. If she pursued him while he was angry still, she would probably lose him. She couldn't handle losing her best friend. She almost lost him a year ago and it almost killed her. It was then she saw the most beautiful brown eyes look at her and knew he was waiting for her to answer his question.

"I said if you feel so strongly, I can stay in Parker's room. I still have my stuff here don't I? I have a change of work appropriate clothes in my office" Redness tinged Booth's face. "Booth, are you all right?"

"Yes, Bones I'm fine. I'll go get your stuff"

"Okay, I need to use the restroom, but I'll be right back to help you clean up before we go to bed"

"S-Sure, Bones" When she left, he went into his bedroom and looked into his top dresser drawer. Inside was what he considered 'Bones' drawer'. It caused more than one argument with Hannah. It contained a small bag with toiletries and another bag with a change of clothes and pajamas. When he was pulling both bags out, the larger bag hit the drawer and its contents spilled out.

He looked to see what fell, but his vision focused on one item. It was a pair of silk panties the color of aquamarine with a lace overlay and barely enough material to cover her luscious curves. The only thought he could form at that moment was one of him hovering over her in his bed. Her eyes are full of lust and want, her skin sheen with a layer of sweat. The breasts he craved were moving up and down with her breathing with a flush that reached her face.

Their eyes locked and they were glued together as he slowly removed those panties, following them with kisses on her abdomen, thighs, knees, and all the way down. When off, he threw them aside and drank in the sight before him. He then nibbled his way back up starting from her ankles. When he got to her inner thigh, he heard his name in a fever pitch. Booth smelled her arousal and knew that it was time. He salivated as reached his goal with this tongue. He felt her writhing under him as—

"Booth! Why are my panties on the floor?"

He was shocked back to reality and moved to use the bag to cover his arousal. "I-I-I was taking the bag out of the drawer...it hit the drawer…..it fell….I didn't hear you"

Brennan moved to pick up her underwear and then collect her bag. When she grabbed it from Booth's arms, she saw his excitement through his sweatpants. "Ah…I'm going to clean the living room quick. Just…..come help me when you're ready"

"Sure…..sure Bones" When she left the room, he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Stupid stupid stupid!" he whispered. After picturing and reciting saints, after about five minutes, he was calmed down enough.

When he went into the living room, he saw that all that needed to be taken care of was the beer bottles, so he grabbed those before Brennan could. When he got to his kitchen, Brennan was packing up their Thai into Tupperware to store in his fridge.

"Okay, Booth, I packed our leftovers into meals for you and me"

Booth couldn't help but smile. It was the little things about her he loved the most. The way she would study bones to the point she could tune people out. The way she put Thai food on her plate, making sure she had an equal portion of each item. The way she packed leftovers so that meals were ready to go. _'God I love her'_

"Thanks, Bones" He saw the clock on the wall. "Wow, we should get to bed. We have to be up early as it is"

Both were reluctant to let the moment end, but Brennan knew he was right. "We can have breakfast at the diner, get a little more sleep"

"Smart thinking, Bones"

Booth walked her to Parker's room. "Well, good night, Bones"

"Good night, Booth" Brennan replied before shutting the door.

Booth went to his room and got himself ready for bed. When he crawled into bed, he looked and noted the date on the calendar. His day was coming up soon. The day he predicted they would be together. When she snuggled with him on the couch this evening, he wondered if he should take the chance, but he felt what he recognized as her panic when he touched her hand earlier in the evening. Plus it was the wrong day.

"Bones….I hope you're ready soon, because I think I may be ready for you….or just really, really horny"


	3. Euphoria and Loss

**A/N: I am up to 19 followers! Thanks for all the awesome support I am getting on this story. I just hope I do right by you all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Too bad.**

By noon, their day was non-stop as Booth and Brennan were investigating the murder of Matthew Leishenger, a former colleague. Booth did the footwork with Shaw after they along with Sweets discovered the man's body in a field on his property, along with his missing rifle and wallet.

Booth stopped to the lab earlier to check in with Brennan. Seeing her in her lab coat gave him a moment where he stared at her imaging him clearing off her desk. After that he could rip the coat open to be greeted with lingerie the color of blue that matched her hypnotic eyes. He would then throw her on the desk, rip the offending items keeping him from her, and then pound her into a frenzy where she would repeatedly moan his name.

When he felt himself getting excited, he came back to reality as he saw Brennan looking at him with a look he could swear was like a cheetah when it stalked his prey. The moment was broken when Vincent Nigel-Murray, wearing the skeletal replica from earlier, ran in going on about an arm wrestling match with Hodgins as a dinosaur. Remembering his purpose there, he excused himself to talk to Angela who gave him an app he could use to help track down Broadsky when he called using his cell phone.

* * *

After Booth left, Brennan went to the remains on the platform. She was determined to find something to pin on Broadsky. Booth was haunted and she wanted to do what she could to help him prevent more innocent people being killed by Broadsky as '_collateral damage_'. Vincent Nigel-Murray joined her a short time later after his arm wrestling match with Hodgins. He seemed to go on non-stop about the implications until she corrected him to where he needed to be, the remains at hand. She felt bad for being brusque but time was not a premium with this case. He was weird but she appreciated the knowledge he gave when he was the intern of the week.

* * *

After his brainstorm with Sweets, Booth arrived at the lab. He saw Bones and headed for the platform. He jumped up there as Brennan was demonstrating what he recognized as close-quarter combat. His momentary irritation was over after Brennan smiled at him. He looked down to Vincent, who was smiling at them with his goofy grin. Laughing, he helped him up and patted him on the back. The English squintern was weird, but he was growing on him.

A few minutes later, he was watching Bones and Nigel-Murray examining the remains when his phone rang. Seeing that it was Broadsky, he handed the phone to the intern while he started Angela's app to track him. After the fifth ring, Vincent answered the phone as directed by Booth and Brennan. Time seem to move in slow motion as they heard the window break and Booth followed his instincts and shoved the intern to the floor to protect him.

All seemed well until Brennan saw the life pumping out of Vincent's chest. Booth gave his all as he attempted to save Vincent by putting pressure on the wound in his chest, but his aorta was pumping his blood out faster than Booth could attempt to slow the loss of blood. Booth tried to tune out the cries of Brennan when she assured Vincent he could stay when he asked to not leave, knowing what Vincent really meant. When the squintern died a few minutes later, Brennan attempted to assure Booth before they sat in silence on the platform.

It was then that Hodgins and Angela returned to the lab. Angela, seeing Booth and Brennan bent over, got excited and ran to them, but stopped cold when she saw why they were hunched on the floor along with the large pool of blood. Hodgins hurried when he heard his wife wail and could only stare as they watched the dead man on the platform, words seeming to escape them.

* * *

Booth, Brennan, and Cam watched as Vincent's body was removed from the platform. The forensics unit along with the Jeffersonian crew was combing the platform and the lab for evidence that Booth knew wouldn't be found save for a bullet and glass shards. Booth looked and saw Angela standing next to Hodgins and crying. When she began a crying fit, Hodgins took his wife into her office nearby.

"I just don't believe it…..just can't" Cam said, breaking the silence with her words. "Just a few hours ago he was telling about chicken skin gloves and defending a Tyranosaurus rex against humans with Hodgins."

"I cut him down when he was telling me about the tyrannosaurus rex when we were examining Mr. Leishenger. If I had know that was the last thing outside of a case I would say to him, I would have tried to be nicer"

Booth didn't have the heart to correct her with _'cut him off'_. "You weren't the one who gave him the phone, Bones"

Cam turned in shock. "Booth, you're not blaming yourself for what happened are you?"

Before he could answer, Marcus came over to the group. "Agent Booth, we're going to be a while. Do you want to do your statements here or at the Hoover? We can let you know when we have the scene fully processed"

He looked hesitant as he looked at Cam. "Booth, I will be there as soon as I can. I need to call the other interns and let them know. I have to-to….alter the intern work schedule. Excuse me" She walked away before she lost her composure.

Booth turned to Bones. "Let's get out of here, Bones. Before we do, let's see if Hodgins and Angela want to join us. All this stuff is probably not good for Angela if it's making her upset"

Brennan could only nod her head. "Okay" Not noticed by anyone due to the crime scene, they held hands as they headed to Angela's office. Thoughts of sexual fantasies and dates were forgotten by the loss of a person that Jacob Broadsky reduced to _'collateral damage'_


	4. Thoughts of Fate With a Side of Fries

**I'm up to 23 followers! You guys are so awesome. Thanks for all the positive feedback. Keep up those reviews...it's my brain candy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bones but would make do w/ a DB and TJT sandwich any day.**

Late that evening, Brennan and Booth sat in the car in silence as they left the Hoover, each of their thoughts troubled.

For Brennan, she couldn't help but remember the enthusiasm Mr. Nigel-Murray showed about the project as he finished telling her about his experiment with Hodgins. She was so focused on the remains that she ended his words and told him to get back to the task at hand. She knew that she could not have known that she would see him die only a short time later, but the irrational part of her that had developed over the years wished that she had enough handsight to be more patient…_handsight_….yeah she was pretty sure that was the right word.

She also thought about Booth. The phone call was for him. Broadsky was calling him...to make him a target. If Booth had picked up the phone, he would be the one in the FBI morgue right now. Cam was as proprietary about remains as she was with the FBI, but Cam said she refused to do the autopsy and Brennan couldn't blame her. She was torn between sadness for Vincent and for relief it was not Booth that died today. '_Was it happenstance? Was it Booth's God? The fate that Booth mentions from time to time trying to tell her something? Wait…what am I thinking? There is no such thing as fate or gods_.' She kept coming back to one thought. '_How could she be relieved that the man she loved was spared at the cost of a young man with so much to look forward to in the future? Was that wrong?'_

Booth looked over and saw the wheels turning in Brennan's head. He knew enough that she would reveal to him her thoughts when she was ready. He wished he could ask her what she was contemplating, if only to help him forget what he was thinking.

Someone died because a man who wanted Booth dead shot another person in error...because he gave the kid his phone so he could trace Broadsky's call. All that future...the future Vincent Nigel-Murray should have experienced, was now gone, reduced to a dead body in a morgue drawer.

He also knew that he almost gave the phone to Bones to hold...almost. He couldn't understand why at the last minute he gave it to Vincent. _'Was it just a wild coincidence? Was it luck?...Was it God? Was it the fates?'_

He knew that Bones didn't believe in God or fate, but he did. He knew. He knew that a higher power had to be involved and was looking out for him, and for her. His last year has been nothing but disappointment and pain, for him and for her. Maybe a ray of hope was on the other end of this year. He was always told that when someone dies, a new life was created. '_Was that life the one he wanted with Bones?'_

A voice broke his thoughts. "Booth?"

He looked and saw a face with red eyes. The redness only emphasized the amazing blue eyes he could drown in if given a chance. '_She is so beautiful' "_Yeah, Bones?"

"This may sound strange, but can we go to the diner before going to your place?"

Out of all the questions to ask, he wasn't expecting that one. "Bones, we can't. Broadsky's out there"

"Please, Booth. I know we can't sit at our regular table. We can sit in one of the back ones away from the windows. I just-I just need to forget for a while. I just need to sit with you over a cup of coffee and eat your fries."

Booth was afraid of Broadsky stalking them, but he realized that he didn't want to go back to his apartment yet, either. He was still wearing the Kevlar that he wore when he took a quick trip to the construction crane used to shoot Vincent. He made sure to wear it under his shirt because he didn't want Bones to freak out if she saw him with it. He was so consumed with getting an update on the case back to the squints and Sweets waiting at the Hoover that he forgot to take it off.

"Okay, Bones. An hour tops and only if one of the back tables is available. If Hilda is working she'll let us draw the shade." He contemplated for a moment. "You're not the only one who needs to forget for a while"

They smiled at each other, eyes full of love. When Booth got to the light, he turned towards the diner.


	5. Rememberance and A Future

**I am up to 34 followers! You are all so awesome! Thanks for the encouraging reviews. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich would be nice.**

Brennan laid on the couch with her eyes open, unable to sleep. She looked at the time. _'One o'clock'_. She closed her eyes with determination.

"I am going to go to sleep. I slept in a tent with rebels shooting outside in El Salvador. I was able to sleep in a tent when there were snakes and other indigenous animals all over on the Maluku Islands. I'm awake because I shared a milkshake, coffee, and fries with Booth at the diner. Thanks to all that sugar, I am now juiced. I _will_ go to sleep."

* * *

_'Please, please don't make me…don't make me leave'_

**_'No, you don't have to leave'_**

_'I-I-I love being here. Just don't….please don't make me leave'_

**_'We love you here. We don't want you to leave'_**

_'OPEN YOUR EYES, VINCENT! STAY WITH ME!'_

_'I-I…just please don't make me go. I-I don't want to go. It's been lovely….being….here….with'_

**_'No, you can stay with us as long as you like, Vincent…..you're my favorite! Everyone knows that, right Booth?'_**

_A couple seconds later, seeing that Booth took his hands off from Vincent's chest, she took over. "You have to keep the pressure on!"_

_"No I don't, Bones"_

Brennan shot up wide awake, eyes filled with terror. After a moment, she realized where she was and her breathing slowed down. It was the third time this evening that she woke up to the same nightmare, each time making her more upset. She looked to the clock. _'Three o'clock'._

'_It is insane'_ she thought to herself. '_I am in Booth's living room. The only noise is from the cars on the street and his clock.'_

She rubbed her face in frustration. "I can't bother Booth. He has to find Broadsky tomorrow and he needs his rest." She listened for a minute to the cars driving by. There was a horn in the distance. The sounds were accompanied by her breathing regaining a normal rhythm.

"I will go to sleep. I will."

Brennan moved herself into a tight fetal ball and bunched up the blankets for warmth before shutting her eyes again.

* * *

Booth laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Every time his eyes closed, he heard his name called by Bones, followed by his frantic movements to save Vincent.

_'I saved men on the battlefield with worse injuries. Why could I do that but not save a 23 year old man whose worst offenses were bragging about non-sexual relationships and wearing Bones' iguana?'_

His thoughts went back to Jacob Broadsky. He tried to reconcile the Jake he knew from the Jacob he became.

_'I helped Jake save lives as a sniper, taking the same orders he did. Broadsky saved an entire unit in Afghanistan. What went wrong? Why didn't he fight in Dallas?'_

Then his thoughts drifted elsewhere as he looked at the calendar on the wall with a date circled in red.

_'What if I gave the phone to Bones? What would I do if he shot her? What would I do if I lost her?'_

A solitary tear came down his face. He was unable to wipe it away, too overwhelmed by his thoughts. "I can't lose Bones….I won't lose Bones. I won't lose her now that we have come so far in the last few months. Jacob Broadsky has to go through me, first."

Suddenly, he had the most beautiful vision.

_Bones was sitting in a rocking chair in a nursery painted a pale yellow. In her arms she held a small bundle lightly covered by a pink blanket as the baby fed on her breast._

_ As he got closer, he saw the baby had eyes as blue as Bones', but with his nose. She had a shot of blonde hair which he somehow knew would turn dark as she got older. _

_ Bones looked up with tired eyes, but the biggest smile of contentment he had ever seen. "She's like you, Booth. Eating until there's nothing left"_

_ Booth squatted down. "Of course….she's a Booth. She's going to play hockey, basketball, and football just like her old man. She will also learn to dissect a frog, have a genius IQ, and be as beautiful as her mother"_

_ Brennan smiled even wider before she kissed him. When they broke apart, he moved to sit on the couch nearby and watch two out of the three miracles in his life bond._

Booth was brought out of his thoughts by a horn blaring outside. He began to smile until he remembered the events of the previous day. However he had a new determination to get Jacob Broadsky, alive if possible, but put him out of commission before he could collect more _'collateral damage'. _He had three people to come home for. Parker, Pops, and Bones.

He looked at the time_. 'Three o'clock'_. Booth laid down again to try to sleep. He was going to need it if he was coming home to Bones and their future when their time came.


	6. Realization and Love

**_A/N: I am up to 38 followers! You are all sooooo awesome! It's your words of encouragement that keep this story going. Keep the reviews coming, please. Thank You_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich could be fun.**

* * *

_ Please, please don't make me…don't make me leave'_

**_ 'No, you don't have to leave'_**

_ 'I-I-I love being here. Just don't….please don't make me leave'_

**_ 'We love you here. We don't want you to leave'_**

_ 'OPEN YOUR EYES, VINCENT! STAY WITH ME!'_

_ 'I-I…just please don't make me go. I-I don't want to go. It's been lovely….being….here….with'_

**_ 'No, you can stay with us as long as you like, Vincent…..you're my favorite! Everyone knows that, right Booth?'_**

_ A couple seconds later, seeing that Booth took his hands off from Vincent's chest, she took over. "You have to keep the pressure on!"_

_ "No I don't, Bones" _

_Suddenly the sound of shattering glass pierced the air. Booth quickly became still as a red bloom increased in size on his chest before falling over._

_ "BOOTH!"_

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Brennan sat up with a start. She felt herself in a cold sweat and drenched in tears as Vincent's words and Booth dying kept playing in her mind. _'Why would Vincent think I wanted him to leave? I never wanted him to leave. He was my favorite'_

With her head spinning in activity, she realized that if she kept this up she would go into a full panic attack. She didn't want Booth's focus to go anywhere else but Broadsky.

When she completed that thought, she went still as she had an epiphany. The last time she tried to "protect" Booth, their partnership ended splintering to the point where they ran away to opposite parts of the world. She couldn't handle losing him again.

Realizing this started the wave of tears, but these ones were purging as Vincent's words came back to her like a broken record. She couldn't deal with her pain alone. She needed the man who broke down her walls….the man who made her feel again. She got up and walked to his bedroom, barely noticing the time. _4:47 AM_

* * *

A short time later, Booth was holding her as she broke down in his arms. Bones told him about her fears in regard to Vincent and she thought it was about her and she couldn't understand why Vincent thought she wanted to be rid of him. Booth assured her that was not the meaning. She disagreed, saying that Vincent was an atheist, but Booth had a feeling at that moment, Vincent was talking to God and no one could convince him of otherwise….not even Bones. He felt a tear or two shed himself for the young man who would never know love, children, recognition in his profession, or dying an old man in his bed. It was all taken away because of one man's quest for vengeance against him.

As he continued to hold her, he noticed that her storm of tears calmed down first to sniffling to finally silence. He felt his heart swell as he realized in that moment, his anger was completely gone. The only feelings he was contemplating at that moment were sadness for the young man who died and for the pain of his partner…..the woman he loved. Now he just had to wait for her imperviousness to go away. He didn't wait once and it almost destroyed them. He wouldn't make that mistake this time. He would wait for however long it took.

Brennan laid there in silent contemplation. She felt his heart beat faster which in turn make hers quicken. She felt guilty for what she was feeling but she couldn't deny it. Her imperviousness was gone. She was still devastated at losing her intern, but she also felt longing in her heart for Booth. Her partner…the only man she ever has, and ever will, love. Now, she knew she needed to wait for his anger to be gone. She should wait. However, she realized that logically he may be waiting for her to be ready and he was waiting for her to make the first move since the last time he did and it didn't turn out so well.

'_Was he ready for them to be together?'_ She thought. '_Well, there was only one way to find out'_. Her heart began racing as she lifted up her head and looked into the chocolate orbs that always had her mesmerized.

Booth felt her heart race through his ribs. When he felt that, his heart pounded like crazy. _'I think she may be ready. God, please don't let me be wrong about this…..I can't afford to be wrong….I can't lose her again'_

He lifted his head at the moment she lifted her head, their eyes locked, and they knew. It was time.

Booth shifted so he was lying on top of her. He bent to kiss her, at first gently, but as the kiss became more intimate, his lips slowly over took her in love as he began to make love to her mouth. One hand cradled her cheek as the other began caressing down her side until it found the edge of her ass. Touching that skin made his blood boil as it branded him in lust.

Brennan felt him caress her, his touch setting her on fire. Her hands had a life of their own as they moved all over his back and body. After exploring for a moment, they found the hem of his shirt as her hands dipped underneath to feel his skin. Her skin burned when she touched him. He branded her as she realized she would remember that first touch until the day she died.

Booth's hand found its way under the sweatshirt and traveled until it found what it was looking for. He took the perfect mound in his hand and cupped it while flicking her nipple with his thumb. Hearing her moans only excited him more as his other hand moved to her other breast. When her hands got to his hips right below the waistband of his sweatpants, his body went into an uproar as he lifted the sweatshirt and began nibbling down on her perfect breasts and abdomen.

Feeling like her body was on fire, she quickly got rid of her sweatshirt as he got rid of his t-shirt. When she laid back down for him, he couldn't breathe as he took in the vision before him.

Her milky white skin glowed next to her chestnut hair. Her breasts…those full breasts he dreamed of many nights in the last six years. Her hips graduated into curves he could only describe as perfect. When his eyes fell to the juncture of her thighs, he about lost it as he saw she was wearing the panties that fell out of the bag the previous evening. The same panties that went along with the woman who kept him to no more than two hours sleep the previous night.

Brennan started to feel uncomfortable under his stare and started to wiggle. "Booth….what are you doing?"

Booth snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry…sorry…I'm just looking at you. I've been thinking about this since the first day I met you. I had imagined so many different ways, but nothing prepared me for the reality."

Brennan started to feel uneasy. '_Oh no…he doesn't want me anymore. Okay, I can handle this….._' She was interrupted by Booth saying his piece.

"You are so beautiful, Temperance. I could look at you, watch you, feel you all the time and I will still feel like I do now….spectacular, in awe, amazed…."

Brennan sighed in relief and then his words sunk in. '_He was in awe of her?'_ Not sure if she heard him right, she looked back up into his eyes. _'No, she heard him right_'

That knowledge helped gather her courage up for what she wanted to say.

"I love you, Seeley Booth" Seeing him freeze gave her a moment of pleasure as she realized for their coming together….breaking the law of physics, she beat him to the most important part….and it felt good.

"Bones…Temperance" Booth started. He needed to be sure before they took the final step. "I can't do this just once. If we do this, we are going to make love, Bones. I want to show you how much I love you, but I can't if you are not all in. Please say you are, Bones"

'_He loved her….he really did_.' She was never able to be this exposed with any other man, and she never would be with another man again. She didn't want to. "I know….I'm all in"

She barely finished her sentence before his lips pressed into hers into a very passionate kiss. Several more minutes of nibbling, kissing, suckling, and touching gave way to where neither could take it anymore.

Booth removed her panties and relived the fantasy he had the night before. When he tasted her first orgasm, he nearly lost it. After licking her clean, he looked up and saw she looked just as he always imagined her. Flustered…..wild…..beautiful. No other woman could look at him like that and make him feel like he did at that moment. There would never be another woman in his bed. He didn't want another one, just her.

"Booth….please…."

Her pleading words broke though his thoughts. He entered her heat and felt heaven as she coiled around his member. "Ooohhh God, Bones"

For Brennan, no one fit inside her like Booth. It was perfect and she wanted more, so she moved her hips to start a pace. Booth immediately was able to meet her pace and that's how they were for the next several minutes….in a dizzying frenzy of coupling until she felt her walls contract around him.

"Booth….I'm…I'm almost there…..Oh my…..Booth!"

Booth watched as Brennan came apart in front of his eyes. That look of total rapture was what did it for him as he lost his sense of self control. He pistoned furiously and it only took a few before he exploded. "AAAAhhhhhh, Bones….Oh my fucking God!"

After he emptied into her, he collapsed on top of her for a moment and then moved to his back pulling her into his chest. Both were covered in sweat and fluid, but neither cared. Both knew that in a couple of hours, Booth had to hunt down Broadsky before he harmed anyone else.

"I love you, Bones. Don't ever forget that"

Brennan understood what he was doing. "I love you, too Booth. Remember that today"

They got closer as they tried to catch a little sleep.


	7. The Afterglow and an Ally

**A/N: You are all soooo awesome with the reviews. I am up to 43 followers! So cool! Keep up the reviews...they are my brain candy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being in the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich would be just...awesome!**

* * *

Booth and Brennan were sleeping with him spooning her. He heard AC/DC's _Highway to Hell_ and groaned as his alarm went off. He remained half asleep as he moved back to shut it off. When his hand reached the snooze, he felt a weight on his other arm. Turning back he saw a mass of chestnut hair and remembered him and Bones making love a couple hours earlier.

Waves of emotion washed him over as he gently played with her hair_. 'Bones loved him….Bones loved him! No more guy hugs, no more trying to hide me checking her out when others were around.'_

He peeked back at the alarm. Seven o'clock. He set the alarm early so he and Bones could get ready for work, but while he realized the gravity of the day, there were more important things.

He rubbed her arm up and down as he began to nibble on her ear. He felt a hand gently swat at him and tried to not laugh.

"Mmmm go 'way"

After composing himself, he went back to what he was doing, but directed his kisses down to her neck.

Brennan began to feel someone nibbling on her neck. She began to fully awaken when she felt something hard pressing against her ass. When her eyes slowly opened, she realized she was in Booth's room and the events of earlier came back to her.

She moaned when Booth's hand moved down to her left breast and tweaked her nipple. Booth took that to continue his machinations until she turned around and began to kiss him. They continued to be in a world all their own until the radio blasted Back Sabbath's _Paranoid_, breaking the mood.

They stopped what they were doing and laughed for a moment before calming down.

"Booth, we have to get up. I have to go to the lab to find evidence and you have to kill Broadsky" Brennan said as Booth turned around to turn off the alarm. He then turned back and held her in his arms.

"I know, Bones, but I need a few minutes with you"

Brennan felt tears in her eyes. "I-I need a few minutes with you, too Booth"

Booth saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey, hey Bones, what's wrong?"

Brennan tried to rationalize what she was feeling, but after finally becoming one with Booth, she found she couldn't do it. "I-I am afraid to leave you, Booth. I need to go with you today."

"No Bones, you can't. I need you at the lab. I need you to find the missing piece on what happened to Leishenger so I can get Broadsky. We can't let him hurt anyone else"

"I-I-I"

Booth knew she still had a hard time expressing her feelings, but encouraged her. "Bones, you can tell me anything"

"I'm afraid, Booth. I'm afraid to leave this bed. I'm….I'm afraid that if we leave and you find Broadsky that you will die and I can't live without you. Not now…."

Booth knew his girl needed facts and figures, but for what he was about to tell her, he couldn't offer her any. "Bones, I will come back to you"

"You don't know that, Booth"

"Yes, Bones, I do. My gut tells me so"

"Booth, your gastrointestinal system cannot tell you—"

"Yes, Bones…it can. It tells me we are going to get him. We are going to get him before he hurts anyone else. When that is done, we are going to live our lives…..together. I love you Dr. Temperance Joy Brennan and I'm coming home to you."

"Show me, Booth. I want to feel how much you love me. If I do, I can go to the lab to help you get Broadsky because….I want you to come home to me"

Booth looked at the time. Seven fifteen. He needed to be at the Hoover by nine. _'Fuck it! Hacker can sit on his thumbs for a few minutes. Not like he does anything else unless he's drooling over Bones'_

He took her in his arms and kissed her with as much passion as he could. If for some reason he couldn't come back to her, he was damned if he didn't do all to show her how much she meant to him.

After a moment, she rolled on top of him as they began to make love again with the glow of the early morning sun shining on them.

* * *

Booth and Shaw were on the road heading to Delaware. Booth was driving and the only noise was from the air conditioner blowing. Shaw was studying Broadsky's case on her IPad, but her thoughts wondered back to her supervisor.

After his interview with Leishenger's boss, Booth grabbed her and they took off in a hurry. About an hour out, she looked over and saw he was focusing on his thoughts again. Sensing he was not in the mood to chat, she continued to ponder her thoughts about what she saw this morning.

She had arrived to work early to get any new information on Broadsky. After she parked her car and walked towards the elevator she saw them as they arrived in his SUV. She went to call them, but she saw them holding hands while he walked with her. Before she could look away, he saw them in a passionate embrace with them leaning up against her car. As she began to leave, she saw them break their kiss, but then hug each other so tight she wondered if they were able to breathe.

At that moment, she knew the plan for today. Feeling she was invading their privacy, she walked to the elevator. When she got in, she pushed the button, waited for the door to close and focused on one thing.

She needed to be, and would be, sure to not only protect herself so she could go home to her son, but also protect her boss so he could go home to the woman he loved.


	8. Something To Live For

**A/N: Thanks for all the excellent encouragement. I'm up to 52 followers! Keep those reviews coming and thank you for your patience. I'm juggling four stories right now and getting ready for the holidays. Thanks all. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich would be nice**

* * *

"AWAY!"

When Hodgins left the Bone Room, Angela grabbed her friend by the hand. "Come on, Bren. We need to dish"

"But what about the case?"

"You've been staring at that skull. Absorb any new knowledge in regards to the case?" Brennan's silence told her what she needed to know. "Give me five minutes so you can spill the deets and then have a clear mind to actually help Booth. Come on!"

After Angela shut the door, she walked her friend over to the couch. After the ladies sat, Angela grabbed Brennan's hands. "Sweetie….how was it?"

Brennan felt herself become momentarily emotional before rationality took over. "It was…..it was…..the best sex of my life"

Angela knew better. "I have no doubt it was Brennan, but what I want to know, how are you feeling? This is a big step for both of you…..one I've been waiting on for years. I was in despair when Desert Barbie followed Booth here, but once Booth tanked that relationship—"

"Angela!"

"Bren, he did. You told him how you felt that night during the Lauren Eames case. I saw the way he looked at you afterwards when he thought no one was looking. For a man proposing to the woman he supposedly loved, drooling over your partner with love all over your face doesn't exactly make me have confidence in their relationship."

Angela squeezed her friend's hands. "Sweetie, you two have been circling each other for years….both of you scared of one thing or another. Your timing, both of you, just always sucked. But now, I see the look in your eyes. Did you two make love or just have sex?"

Brennan thought for a minute. "I'm not sure, Angela…..I know that it was nothing I had ever experienced in my life. I've always trusted Booth with my friendship, my safety, and my feelings. But….it was like he said once. When two people make love, you become one. I think we did...no, I know we did….three times"

Angela's eyes bugged out of her head. "Holy shit, Bren! Dish!"

"Angela…..you know how private Booth is"

"Yes, I do, but I also know that you won't be able to concentrate until you get this out"

Brennan thought for a minute. "Okay, quickly because Booth needs me to help him with Broadsky. I got into bed with him because I kept having nightmares about Vincent. He let me cry while telling me he was there for me. Suddenly, I became a completely strong substance. All my imperviousness was gone"

She inhaled and then exhaled. "I was afraid of making a move in case he was still angry, but I hypothesized that maybe he was waiting for me. So…I decided to test my hypothesis….and I was right. I even said _'I love you'_ first"

"Wow, honey" Angela took her friend into as much of a hug as she could muster with her pregnancy. "You've come so far…he's come so far. You two love each other and you finally admitted it"

Angela saw a shadow cross Brennan's face. "Bren…Bren…hey hey" When her friend looked up to her with moist eyes, Angela moved quickly. "He's coming home to you, do you hear me? No way do you two finally get your shit together and then Broadsky wins. Heeeelllll no!"

"But Angela—"

"No, Sweetie, I know what Avalon told me" When Brennan's mouth opened, she moved quickly. "I don't care what scientific explanation you want to give me. The woman is good. I saw the cards. You two will be together. You and Booth will have your happy ending, damn it!"

Brennan smiled after a moment. She was too happy about the events of this morning to argue about a psychic. "Thank you so much, Angela" She hugged her friend again, then let go. "Okay, I think I can give Mr. Leishenger's remain the proper attention now. Booth needs me, Angela. He needs to get Broadsky and he needs me to help him"

Angela admired Brennan's all over way of segue into other topics. "Okay, honey, go. Booth needs us"

Brennan rushed up while Angela struggled to get off the couch. Before she could say something, Brennan was back as she helped her off the couch. After she ran back into the Bone Room, Angela looked over to a picture on the wall of a long ago Halloween.

Zack was dressed up as the back end of a cow. Angela and Hodgins were the ill fated captain of the Titanic and Cher. Cam was Catwoman. The last two people she focused on as she began to smile in genuine love for the two of them.

Brennan and Booth were Wonder Woman and a Squinty Clark Kent. They found a few minutes to take the picture before all hell broke loose with their case of the time. They were all close together smiling but no one was closer together than Booth or Brennan.

Later on that night, they showed up to graze the leftover food looking worse for wear. Booth was shot and limping while Brennan looked like she finished a battle royale with the Legion of Doom. They declared their costume as Wonder Woman and Clark Kent after a bad date to everyone's mirth.

They didn't care though. The two even snuck out for a slow dance or two. They couldn't do much more since they were both sore. Anyone who doubted they were more than friends in their hearts were proven wrong that night.

Suddenly, something from her conversation sunk in. "Wait…._three_ times?" She began to waddle out of her office. "Temperance Brennan, I want to hear about number two and three"

* * *

Booth saw the exit for the Port of Wilmington and felt his stomach clench. Normally, chasing down a suspect pumps his adrenaline, but not this time. The stakes were higher than in the past.

He was always cautious because he wanted to come home to Parker and Pops, but today had a whole new meaning. Coming home today meant coming home to Bones. Not just as a partner in justice, but a partner in love.

In an attempt to calm his nerves, he went back to this morning….

...

"BOOTH!"

"OH GOD BONES!"

Brennan felt her orgasm pulsate through her as she rode Booth. When he felt Brennan's orgasm drench his cock, he lost the last vestiges of control as he pumped twice then emptied into Brennan in a flood.

Brennan collapsed onto her partner in pleasant exhaustion. She felt Booth's arm around her as he held her to his chest. Her heart was racing and was glad to feel Booth's doing the same thing as he was attempting to recover his own equilibrium.

When the haze cleared, Booth remembered the events of the day before…..Broadsky…..Vincent's death…..Bones crawling into his bed…making wild passionate love twice in a few hours. He looked at the time…..almost eight o'clock.

"Bones….shit!" he reacted as he felt her gently scrape his right hip and saw the smile on her face. Any other time he would be ready to go, but he knew what he had to do today and so did she. "Bones…Bones, please stop."

He grabbed her wrist and gently moved it away. "It's almost eight. We need to get cleaned up and head into work. We both have long days ahead of us"

Brennan became serious. "I know, Booth." She put her hands on his chest and laid her head on it to face her lover. "I know you have to find Broadsky and I have to find evidence for you so you may locate him, but…"

Booth saw what she couldn't say. "I don't want to lose you, either Bones. I love you. I think….no, I know I've always loved you. I was just a stupid jerk who hid behind shooting clowns, squint jokes, and fear of being hurt again."

"You can't hide behind jokes or feelings, Booth. They're a figure of speech. I can't explain your fear of clowns, though."

"No, Bones, not literally…metaphorically….just like you hid behind your walls of science and chemicals." Booth started gently combing her hair back with his fingers. "But I don't want to hide anymore. We're too old for that shit and it's too late to turn back now"

"I don't want to hide anymore, either, Booth" Smiling she moved until her lips joined Booth's in a soulful kiss. Suddenly she stopped with a smile. "You know, if we shower together, we have less of a chance of running out of hot water"

Booth smiled back. "Oh, it's on, Bones"

Both jumped out of the bed naked and ran into the bathroom. A moment later, water was heard among giggling from two people.

**...**

Booth came out of his revelry when he heard his name.

"Agent Booth, are you all right?"

Booth took in his surroundings. They had arrived at the port and his junior agent was looking at him concerned.

"Yes, yeah I'm fine, Shaw. Come on, let's get that son of a bitch"

Both agents got out and headed to the security booth. Booth felt a new hitch in his step as his trepidation melted away.

_'If it comes down to you and me, Broadsky, only one of us is coming home in an body bag….and it sure as hell not going to be me. I will not leave Bones'_


	9. A Confrontation and Booth's Date

**Thanks so much for the great reviews. I am up to 56 followers! You are all so amazing! Please keep the reviews coming...they are my brain candy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich would be nice.**

* * *

Booth was giving final instructions to agents when he saw Jacob led away by two agents in handcuffs. Suddenly Jacob stopped and the other agents had a difficult time getting him to move.

"You think you're so smart, Booth. Standing there all smug and hiding behind that shiny badge"

Booth walked to him. "I am smug but it's because you're going down for murder"

"Face it, Booth. We're alike, you and I. We both killed people"

Booth got closer until he was inches away. "No, we were snipers for the US Army taking out targets to prevent possible genocide under government orders. After leaving the military, I went into the FBI to save lives and take down criminals. You went to the Dallas HRT with what I am assuming was the same purpose but somewhere in there, you forgot something Jake"

Booth inched closer "We were, and are not, God. The system is not always right…..sometimes it just plain ass sucks. I choose to continue to serve it because if I become like you, someone who plays God, then I'm no better than the lowlifes I go after"

"My conscience is clear, Booth. Can you say the same?"

"Not always at times. But right now, hell yes" He pulled a small photo out of his pocket and shoved it in Broadsky's face. "You, Jacob Broadsky, are going down for murder one in the death of Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray. Look at him! This is who you called collateral damage earlier"

He pointed to Vincent's face. "He was here studying to be a forensic anthropologist under Dr. Temperance Brennan, my partner. He was going to take his studies back with him to Leeds University one day so he could teach others like him. He was a recovering alcoholic who recently got his shit together. He was a weird kid who drove me bat shit crazy, but he had a good heart. The worst thing he ever did? Lied about having sex with people at the Jeffersonian lab and wore Bones' iguana as a hat."

He lowered his voice to a menacing whisper. "You made my partner, the woman I love, cry. I held her for several hours while she could do nothing but cry at the loss of her favorite intern. It's because of you she's in pain right now. I will be there for her and do whatever it takes to get her through this. To start, I will do whatever is in my power to make sure you don't ever see the light of day again"

Booth stepped back. "We were both snipers, Jacob, but the only justice I mete is under the jurisdiction of the Federal Bureau of Investigation" Booth decided he had enough. "Get this piece of shit out of my face"

When Jacob was out of sight, Booth turned to Shaw. "Shaw, do me a favor and call Dr. Brennan and tell her what happened….and that I'm okay and will be back as soon as I can. I have details that I have to finish here and I don't want to worry Bones more than I have already"

Booth realized he said more than he probably should have, but Shaw just took her phone out. "Don't worry, sir. I will brief Dr. Brennan and give her your message"

It was at that moment he realized that Shaw knew about him and Bones. However, he knew that Shaw was one who could be trusted without saying. "Thank you, Agent Shaw"

* * *

Everyone was joyous at Brennan's phone call, but none more so than Brennan and Angela. When the group disbursed, Angela took her friend by the arm and led her towards Brennan's office. She wrote a quick sign, taped it outside the door, shut it, and locked it. She waddled over, taking Brennan by the arm until they sat on the couch.

"Temperance Brennan, now that we know Agent Studly is safe, you are going to tell me about number two and three"

Brennan knew how Booth was about privacy, but she needed to brag to someone. "Well, number two was as awesome as the first time"

"Okay, sweetie, but you did say three times"

"Well, number three…..let's just say I've never enjoy a shower like I did this morning"

Angela rubbed her belly. "Honey, spill"

...`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

Booth and Brennan rushed into the bathroom, kissing each other and giggling in between getting closer to the shower. Finally they broke apart enough for Booth to get the water hot and to let Bones in first before joining her.

He did have honest intentions of getting a shower in before leaving for the office. Today was an important day, not just to him and Bones, but to innocent people out there.

He let her get her hair wet and then he got some of the shampoo she kept here for the nights she stayed after working late and lathered her hair. He meant to take the bottle out, but never got around to it until Hannah moved it one day. He moved it back, causing another argument between them. After that he kept forgetting to move it out….or just didn't want to. The smell of tea tree oil was uniquely Bones and it always made him think of her. He had more than one morning the last few months where his morning shower would turn into self gratification after breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

While Bones let it set in her hair, her hands were washing Booth from behind, but also mapping him with her hands. She felt him twice already but she couldn't get enough of his skin, of the definition of his muscles.

She felt her inner core heat up with desire and knew she needed more of him. She knew he had a job to do today, but she was determined to get more from him. She had to.

Booth felt her hands all over him and felt the blood rush to his other brain and it began to stiffen painfully. _'I could go again….how is that possible?….that one woman could get me so excited to the point I can't remember what I'm supposed to do next? I've never been like this with any woman…..until Bones.'_

He felt Bones' hands wander down south until she had him in a silky grip. He reached the point of no return as he turned her around in a flash and pushed her against the shower wall. He grabbed her hands above her head and began to make love to her mouth while he pushed his manhood up to her core. The heat he felt made him delirious with lust.

His desire for her breasts was too much as he let her go to mold them in his hands before he sucked first one breast, then the other. Brennan could do nothing but feel as she felt her body on fire. Her hands had a life of their own as they went to his back and began to scratch him in excitement.

The sting in his back only encouraged him to go further as he nibbled down her abdomen and then went on his knees before plunging his tongue into her core. He picked up her left leg and put it over his shoulder. As he went deeper, he felt the nails now in his upper back. The sting drove him to go as deep as he could while his hands grabbed her ass and held her to him.

Brennan could only feel as her body was in ecstasy. "More, Booth…..more"

When he tasted her orgasm, he only wanted more. He moved her leg and picked her up with her assistance as she willingly wrapped her long delicious legs around his waist. His hardened cock plunged into her in a frenzy as he screwed her silly against the shower wall.

"More, Booth…farther….deeper….oh God, Booth!"

Booth couldn't help but laugh as her last comment sunk through the fog he was in. "Now you believe in God"

Their coupling became frantic as he pushed in harder and harder. He felt her walls clench around him and it took all the will he had to hold off until she came. When she drenched him, he let himself go. "Aaaahhhhhh! Fuck!"

He continued to hold her to the wall as each worked to get their equilibrium back. When his came back, Booth put Bones down. "You're going to kill me someday, woman, but I can't let you today"

"Fair enough, Booth, but do me a favor"

"Anything, Bones"

"Take your hands off my posterior"

He did reluctantly. They rinsed themselves and got out of the shower. Twenty minutes later, they got into the SUV and drove to the Hoover in silence. The thought of breakfast was the furthest from both of their minds as they had one goal….get Broadsky.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

"Oh honey….that's so freaking hot!"

Brennan smiled. "I am finding that sex with Booth is…..wow! I want more of it!"

Angela hugged her friend. "Good for you"

A beep from a phone interrupted their conversation. Brennan hurried over to her phone on her desk while Angela waddled over. By the time she got to the desk, Brennan was wearing a smile.

"What is it, Sweetie"

"This" Brennan held her phone for Angela to see. "I am finding myself….giddy….it's irrational….."

Angela read the message and smiled.

**_Held up here scene. Will b back 2 see Vincent off. Love u Bones. Can't wait 2 c u_**

Angela's smile disappeared as she saw Brennan looking on her desk with tears in her eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Brennan sniffled before holding up an object and Angela understood immediately. "Oh, honey….it's May 13th"

Brennan nodded. Angela took her in her arms. "Honey, it's okay to be happy. It's your day…and you got together on it. Call it coincidence or whatever, but it happened. Now be happy!"

Brennan stopped. "I am Angela" she said before removing her lab coat and hanging it up.

"Bren, where are you going?"

"I have an errand to run, Angela. I'll be back later before Vincent leaves"

"Um, okay" Angela said to the air as Brennan had her bag and was out the door in record time.

* * *

Booth was with an FBI technician signing off on the final items needed before leaving Shaw in charge. When he got to the bottom line to sign after the tech, the date threw him for a loop as it finally dawned on him what today was.

"May 13th" Booth muttered to himself

"Agent Booth?" The technician asked

"Sorry, it's just…..this day has significance to me"

"It does to everyone, sir. It's Friday the 13th. What else does it mean?"

Suddenly feeling his personal space being invaded, he retreated. "Personal, Agent. Now, don't forget to check all barges. If you have any concerns, you can follow up with Agent Shaw over there. I'm heading back to DC"

"Yes, sir"

He got back to Agent Shaw. "Shaw, do you need anything before I leave? I'm leaving you in charge of this case as I am taking a well deserved long weekend off"

"No sir, all set"

"Call me if you need anything" He thought for a second. "Good work on this case, Shaw"

He saw he caught her by surprise. "Th-Thank you sir"

"You're welcome" Booth walked away. When he saw no one could see him, he got a spring in his step as he got to his truck. He got in and hit his steering wheel like a drum set in excitement.

"Yes May 13th! My date!" He looked above. "I don't care what Bones says…..you helped me pick the right date when I couldn't cheat off her. Thank you"

Feeling the burden of Jacob Broadsky lifted off his shoulders, he hit the siren as he raced back to Washington DC.


	10. A Conversation

**A/N: Thanks for all your patience. Between issues w/ my flash drive, work, and the holidays...it's been nuts! I am so excited to have 58 followers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being part of a DB & TJT sandwich sounds very yummy!**

* * *

Brennan turned off her car and then texted a message on her phone. When done, she went to her passenger side and took out a small bouquet of flowers. She closed the door, armed the car, took a breath, and then walked to her destination.

As she walked by the other monuments she took in the quiet atmosphere, vastly different than what she was feeling at that moment. This is something she only did a handful of times, but Booth encouraged it and she had to admit it made her feel better each time. When she got to her destination, she stopped and looked down.

"Hello, Mom"

* * *

Booth was driving back to Washington with rock music playing and him bopping on the steering wheel in rhythm. When the next song started, he perked up.

"Yeah, buddy…..love AC/DC"

When the song started, he sang off key along with the words

**_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies  
Knocking me out with those American thighs!_**

The song took second place in his thoughts to Bones as he thought of her thighs encasing his this morning. His large smile and pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing on his phone. When he saw who the caller was, he groaned "Hacker….ugh" before answering.

"Hello sir…on my way back from Delaware now…..Agent Shaw will be finishing the coordination of the scene processing. She'll be taking the train home later this evening"

Booth rolled his eyes as he waited for Hacker to finish his spiel. "Yes, I will be completing my report before joining the squints at the Jeffersonian for when they release Vincent"

Booth knew what was coming next. _'Wait for it….wait for it….._' and was not disappointed.

_"How is Temperance doing? I'm sure this must be a difficult time for her."_

"Doing as well as she can, sir. She's at the Jeffersonian assisting Dr. Saroyan with the final reports of the case on their end"

"_I should go find her and offer her comfort and support"_

_ 'Yeah I know how much you want her to comfort her' _ Booth thought to himself "After Vincent is released we have plans with her father but I will extend your condolences, sir"

Booth almost laughed as he swore he could hear Hacker mutter to himself on the other line in frustration. _'Once again…another cock block courtesy of one Seeley Joseph Booth.' _Booth thought to himself happily.

_ "You do that, Agent Booth. I try to offer my subordinate and consultants a shoulder when needed. Tell her to let me know if there is anything I can do to help her at this time."_

_'You've tried offering more than that and were shot down every time'_ Booth wanted to say, but held back a snicker. "I will make sure to let her know. I'm sure she will appreciate it"

_"Okay, I will see you back at the office"_

"Goodbye, sir" Booth laughed as he quickly grabbed his phone and speed dialed Brennan. He was surprised to get her voice mail.

"Bones it's me. I'm heading back from Delaware now. I have to be debriefed by Cullen and Hacker and finish the report but I will be back in time. I l—" he stopped himself suddenly afraid to say too much, but then realized that he didn't have to anymore. "I love you, Bones"

He almost hung up when he remembered his supervisor. "Hacker may be trying to track you down also—"

He ended the call after the message. He got another buzz and looked to find a text from Bones.

**_I have a couple of errands to run, but I will be back in time to see Mr. Nigel-Murray out_**

****Booth snickered at Bones' use of words, but before he could wonder why she was out, he got another text, this one from Angela.

**_Bren left a while ago. Said she will b back b4 Vincent leaves_**

_'Where did she go?'_ he wondered. He looked up and hit the brakes suddenly when he saw the car ahead of him slowing down.

"Okay, Booth….no texting…..don't get killed now. I won't ever see Bones again if I become a pretzel on I-95"

* * *

Brennan kneeled down in front of the tombstone. "It's been a while since I spoke to your tombstone, Mom. I know you can't hear me as there is no such thing as ghosts, but Booth encourages me to do this, and I have to admit, I do feel good when I do it"

She took in a large breath. "There has been a lot going on since I visited here last, which was…when I got back from the Maluku Islands and after I….I met Hannah"

She closed her eyes for a moment to steady her nerves and then continued. "As Booth's friend, I wanted him to be happy. That's what friends do, right? Be happy for them" She felt unshed tears behind her eyes but focused on being rational because to tell her story, she needed to be calm and focused. When she felt control come back, she started again.

"But I wasn't happy, Mom. I realized that I loved him so much, but from I have learned from Booth and Angela, if you truly love someone, you want them happy and Hannah made him happy, so I decided to be happy for them. When she moved in with him, I told her to get a Bakelite phone for him because he loved things like that. I told her that he would take their relationship seriously….because I didn't want him alone. He needed to be happy because I couldn't make him happy"

"But we were drifting apart…..he always spent his time with Hannah. I didn't even see Parker anymore since he wanted Parker to be friends with Hannah. But….I missed my chance and had to accept it"

"Then, this case came along. Her name was Lauren Eames. We had similar backgrounds, similar education, and similar lives. I couldn't help it. I-I felt her loneliness….her isolation and pain. One night, I went back to the scene to look for something. I didn't see the vehicle coming. I just remember being pushed out of the way"

She took a breath as she felt another fresh wave of tears. "Booth saved me. It was then that I saw how my life was going and I realized that I didn't want to be like Lauren Eames"

The tears finally fell as she began to purge herself of them. "I told him that I didn't want any regrets. He…..he said that Hannah was not a consolation prize…..I was too late"

Brennan wiped tears from her eyes. "I stepped back. I wanted to run…..walk away…..but I didn't. I couldn't. I couldn't walk away from him. I couldn't lose him, so I decided to continue a friendship with Hannah."

She hesitated before continuing. "Then he proposed to her and she turned him down…..he was angry….he was so angry, Mom. But, something happened"

She got the first smile on her face since she arrived there. "There was a blizzard here a couple of months back. He saw chairs from one of his sports places and talked Sweets and myself into helping him get them into his apartment. Crazy, right, but we decided to do it, but as we got the chairs in the elevator, we lost power"

"Being stuck in the elevator was a challenge as we worked with the lab, which also had no power, on the case, but eventually we talked about us. We decided that sexually we were very compatible, but we couldn't make a relationship work. Eventually we were able to get out of the elevator and arrest the murderer"

She laughed again. "Later that night, we sat in his apartment on those chairs, eating popcorn, hot dogs, well he was eating the hot dogs, and other unhealthy food and beer. Somehow, we began talking, for the first time in a long time. I didn't realize until then how much I missed that"

"He was angry, but he wasn't angry at me like I thought he was. He said he needed time to not be mad anymore. It was then I realized that I was no longer impervious like I used to be. We decided to write dates of when we thought we could be together. Then because Booth said it was what he did as a child when he wanted to make his wishes come true, we burned them with a candle flame….Booth almost burned the apartment down" Brennan laughed for a moment before sobering.

"All these years, I took your advice. I used my head….I used it when you and Dad left. I used it when I had….trouble in my foster homes…..I used it in every relationship I had been in, but Booth….he's different"

"He….loves me, Mom. He's there for me. We eat Thai food, watch old movies…..sometimes we get together with his son, Parker…..he likes me. I'm trying really hard to understand people better….he helps me with that"

Brennan's breath hitched as she felt tears in her eyes again. "Yesterday, one of my interns was murdered by someone from Booth's past. He was shot from a high power rifle. It was an excellent shot. His aorta was dissected and it was a miracle he lived as long as he did. We….he took me to his apartment afterwards because he wanted to protect me from Broadsky."

A smile came through her tears as she couldn't help but be happy as she remembered the events of the day. "I was having bad dreams all night. After a few hours, I got tired of trying to protect him from me so I got into bed with him…..it wasn't my intention…..but….I wasn't impervious anymore and he wasn't angry anymore." She paused for a minute. "We made love, Mom. I made love for the first time. I'm thirty-five and I had never made love until this morning"

She smiled again before continuing. "Mom, the dates we picked…mine was today. I forgot with all that happened with Mr. Nigel-Murray, but it's the date I picked….and the day we were together"

* * *

Booth was working on his report and looked to find the time. Six thirty. He was delayed by his debriefing by a long winded Hacker. He suspected part of the reason was due to the fact that Bones had plans with him that night and not with his supervisor.

He looked at his phone again to see if anyone called him….not anyone, but if Bones called.

He knew that it was stupid, but he couldn't help but worry. Broadsky was safely in federal detention and couldn't get to Bones. It was over. _'Why was he worried when he couldn't reach her?'_

Then he knew. Things were different now. He was still on high alert, but now they were together, fully together…..and it scared him.

All his dreams were coming true. He had an exciting career where he was moving places….a son he loved…and the woman of his dreams….and he was afraid to lose her.

Losing his career would upset him, but he could move on. Losing his son would devastate him. Losing Bones…..would kill him. Yes, he would find a way to go on for his son, but inside, he would die. His relationship with Hannah only proved to him how Temperance Brennan wasn't just his partner, but a vital organ in his life. Without it, life would be merely surviving, much like what his Bones did starting at age fifteen.

When he looked at the calendar and saw today's date, his mood brightened and he smiled, remembering that today was the day he guessed they would be together. He tried to cheat off Bones, but she blocked his view. He was a man who followed his gut and his gut told him May 13th. When he saw it was Friday the 13th, he felt sick inside because good things did not happen on Friday the 13th, not for him.

He looked up above and said a quiet "Thank you". He didn't care who did it, but today proved that this was not always a bad day for good luck.

He just finished his report and printed it when Charlie popped in. "Is there anything you need before I head out?"

Booth got up and grabbed his trench coat. He grabbed the printed report and gave it to the junior agent. "Get this to Cullen for me, will you? He told me to write that and get the hell out of here so I could be there in time."

"Sure" He watched Booth walk quickly to the stairwell. Remembering something, he ran and followed him out the door. "Agent Booth?"

"Yes?"

He walked down to the senior agent he admired. "I'm sorry about the squint who was shot yesterday. Broadsky really fucked up there"

Booth smiled. "Yes, he did, Charlie. That he did" Booth took off down the stairs. "Thanks again, Charlie"

Charlie walked up the stairs and was almost to his desk when he heard his name called by Hacker. His supervisor's bad mood was hard to miss. "Yes, sir?"

"Where's Agent Booth? I have some questions for him"

"You just missed him, sir. He asked me to get this report over to you and Cullen."

Hacker's exasperated exhale was not missed by Charlie. "I'll take it, Agent. I'll be leaving now. Good night"

Charlie smiled at his retreating form. "Good night, sir" When he was gone, he laughed. _'Did Hacker really think no one knew that he had the hots for Dr. Temperance Brennan?'_

Charlie laughed all the way to his desk happy to have something to smile about besides Broadsky's arrest.

* * *

Brennan cried for a moment but they were tears of joy. "I am still processing Mr. Nigel-Murray's death, but I can't help but feel happy about what happened with Booth. I love him, Mom. I want to have a successful emotional relationship with him to complement our sexual compatibility. I want what you and Dad had"

Brennan swept imaginary lint off from her coat. "I know it's not going to be easy. Frankly, it will be the hardest thing I will ever do, but with few exceptions no one has really tried to get to know me, and Booth does. He loves me…..and I love him….and I trust him."

She looked at her watch and saw the time. "I should get going, Mom. I'm realizing that I should bring something for Mr. Nigel-Murray when we release his body tonight and I need to take my time and get something nice. Good bye…and thank you"

* * *

Booth was in his car when he got a text. He took the phone out of his pocket and saw it was from Cam and was sent to everyone.

**_Delay in VNM arriving from FBI. Should be here around 7:30_**

He tried calling Bones, but he went to the voice mail. Not wanting to sound like a nagging boyfriend, he hung up without leaving a message. He decided to grab food from the diner to go and bring it to the Jeffersonian so he wouldn't be late. He knew whatever Bones was doing had to be important to her and she would be there in time. In turn, he would be there for her, tonight, and always.


	11. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome kudos. I'm glad everyone is still liking this story. Keep those reviews coming for my brain candy! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB and TJT sandwich would be awesome!**

* * *

Brennan was walking out of the store carrying her purchase. Seeing what the time was, she panicked and walked quickly to her car. She was waylaid by a woman inside the store before she could check out and was frustrated to be behind in her schedule. Booth always said she should be gracious to her fans, but it was times like these that made it difficult.

She got to her car and put the plant in the passenger side floor. When she got close to the driver's side, she heard the obnoxious voice of the fan in the store.

"DR. BRENNAN! DR. BRENNAN! WAIT!"

Deciding that she was polite enough, she hurried to her driver's side door, pushing the fob before she got there. As she got into her car, she heard the lady's screeching voice getting louder. Putting the car into drive, she drove off quickly.

"DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN! YOU NEED TO SIGN MY BOOK! STOP!" The woman, seeing she was leaving, ran to cut her off. As far as she was concerned, Dr. Brennan didn't sign her book and wasn't going to let her go until she did.

Luckily, Brennan was paying attention and saw the woman coming along her flank. Changing directions quickly, she put the car in reverse, turned, and went out the other exit. In the back windshield, she could see the woman waving her book and yelling what looked to be angry words along with what Booth always called _'flipping the bird'_.

Suddenly, she started to laugh as the events of the day hit her. She lost her favorite intern and now probably had one less fan of her books. Her sadness and anger began to dissipate as she remembered the events of that morning. Booth and her became one…..she told him she loved him.

To the woman who now probably thought she was a bitch, she could stick her finger where the moon doesn't shine.

Thinking about that made her laugh again as she headed down K Street towards the Jeffersonian.

* * *

Booth came out with the others each quiet in their own thoughts. Cam wondered if Brennan was coming, but he knew his Bones. When she made a commitment, she made every effort to keep it_. 'She will be here'_ he thought.

When the group saw the simple pine box being wheeled down, it finally made it real for everyone…..Vincent wasn't just on a cruise or in rehab again. He was dead. For the people of the Jeffersonian, justice, as small as it was, will be given to Vincent, thanks to Booth.

Angela caught Booth off guard asking if he wanted to say something_. _"What, me? I-I barely knew him" 'What_ could I say?'_ Booth thought. _'Hey out of all the squinterns he was the goofiest?' _

A sound like manna from Heaven came through. "That's true. Booth only called Mr. Nigel-Murray the English Squintern"

Seeing his Bones with a plant made his heart pound with love. When they first met, she would have never done anything as simple as get a plant for an intern. When he heard Angela reassure her that she did a good thing, he saw the relief on her face and how much that reassurance meant to her. His Bones has come a long way, but she was still someone in need of a hand to help her through the idiosyncrasies of people.

* * *

After their impromptu wake for Vincent, Booth wasn't sure what Bones would do but when she reached for his arm and leaned into him, his heart almost burst. A quick glance showed him that Angela didn't miss the action_. 'Bones told her'_

For Brennan, after sending Vincent off, she did the only thing that felt natural to her. She held onto Booth and they walked out together. Right now, she needed the man she loved.

* * *

Booth watched her gather her stuff from the office. When she turned around, he felt punch drunk with lust and knew he had to get her out of there.

He went to take her hand. Before he could say anything, Angela peeped into the room. "Guys….so sorry to interrupt….whatever, but everyone is going to the Founding Fathers for an celebration of Vincent….and for you Big Guy for catching that creep Broadsky"

She realized what Booth and Brennan probably wanted to do and felt like a shit. "Damn, sorry Guys, listen I'll make excuses to the others…."

"It's okay, Angela" Booth said, turning to Bones. "Vincent was a good guy. All good guys need to be celebrated. What do you think, Bones?"

Brennan wanted to find comfort with Booth in her satin sheets, but didn't want to blow off her friend. Booth told her celebrations like this were important to others. "Sure, Angela. We'll be there, shortly."

When Angela left the office, Booth turned to Brennan with an apologetic face. "I hope that it's okay to go to the Fathers', Bones. I probably should have asked what you wanted to do. I really should have because—"

"Booth!" Hearing her partner babble was very endearing, especially because she suspected he was as nervous as she was. _'The satin sheets can wait until later'_

"Sorry, Bones"

_'Why, Booth really was nervous' _she thought. Seeking to reassure him, she walked over to him, took his hands, and faced him. "Booth, it's okay to go with the others. We always have a celebratory drink after a case. Some things have changed today, but some things will always stay the same…..partner"

The breath Booth didn't realize he was holding in escaped in relief. "Good, Bones. Good." He leaned in to kiss her gently. When the two reluctantly broke the kiss, each of them smiled.

"We should celebrate Mr. Nigel-Murray….plus the fact your bravery helped get his killer. First we'll drink with the lab and then a private celebration. I recently picked up a set of very nice satin sheets that I haven't had a chance to lie upon, or use…."

Booth felt his manhood start to peak as he pictured his Bones on a set of blue satin sheets matching her eyes and setting off the chestnut of her hair, covered only with a wide smile.

Brennan looked and had an idea for the reason for his faraway face. Feeling impish, she walked over and gently stroked his tented cock through his pants.

That got his attention. "Whoa, Bones…in here?"

"No, but I needed to get your attention. Ready to go?"

Booth adjusted himself subtly and cleared his throat. "Sure, Bones. Ready to go" He followed her out the door and with laser vision watched the way her very attractive rear end moved as he followed her, somehow avoiding hitting anyone as they walked out the door to the lab. _'Woman will be the death of me yet…..can't wait'_

* * *

"To Vincent!" Sweets declared as he held up another shot.

"To Vincent" everyone else said as they held up their drinks.

They clinked glasses before drinking. Angela was drinking ginger ale. Cam and Brennan were drinking red wine. Sweets and Hodgins were doing shots and beginning to have difficulty with function to the amusement of everyone at the table.

Booth finished off his third beer and decided he was done. He looked over to Brennan who finished off her glass of Merlot. They looked at each other and knew that it was time to go.

Booth knew that it would be at least an hour before he could drive, but luckily, it was a beautiful night for a walk. "Well, I'm done, everyone. Bones, want me to walk you home?"

"Sure Booth as long as we can stop at the diner first. I'm hungry and need to eat something" she said slightly slurred.

"Dr. B, why don't you eat something here?" Suddenly he felt a hard jab to his shoulder. "Ouch! Ange what was that for?"

"Sorry, Honey, my arm slipped" Angela turned to Booth and Brennan. "See you guys on Monday"

_'I could just kiss that woman right now!'_ Booth thought to himself. _'But I would rather nibble on Bones after we eat a plate of fries. I could use some food, too' _

"See you on Monday everyone. Good night" Booth said. Brennan got up and joined him as they walked out the door. Cam could swear for a second she saw them holding hands, but was blocked by a group of people.

"Angela…..do you know something about Seeley and Dr. Brennan that we don't?"

"No" Angela said picking up her ginger ale. "Why should I? If there is anything to be told, I would be the first" she said before taking a drink_. 'Suckers!'_


	12. Fears and Satin Sheets

_**Wow...almost to the end here at our penultimate chapter. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. I've had so much positive feedback that I may have to write a sequel to this one for the future. Well, I won't keep you, so enjoy this entry while I work on a conclusion to make you all proud.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones but being the middle of a DB & TJT sandwich would just rock!**

* * *

The walk to the diner was done in silence. Both were still buzzed but not enough as the frantic events of the last forty-eight hours began to sink in. Brennan once again held Booth's arm but each were lost in thoughts that could not be drowned out with a bar crowd.

_'How do I conduct a relationship with Booth? What if I hurt him? What if he ends up resenting me for not loving him enough? I can't hurt him….I'll lose him. I love him so much and for the first time, I feel safe and secure.'_

_'What can I do to show Bones that she can love and give love? I hope she doesn't get scared off. I couldn't handle losing her again. No one can ever love me like she can. I just hope I can love her the way she deserves.'_

When they arrived at the diner, they saw Hilda working. Walking over to their table, they sat down and looked at their menus trying to be their normal selves.

After giving Hilda an order of a large plate of fries with garlic mayo, apple pie a la mode, and two coffees, they sat back as the events of the day finally caught up with both of them. Less than ten minutes later, Hilda returned with their order. As their food soaked up the alcohol they consumed at the Founding Fathers, their thoughts began to get louder in their heads. Each began to feel overwhelmed by them by the time the music from the jukebox changed to _'Fearless'_ by Cyndi Lauper.

_Sometimes I'm afraid when you go  
Sometimes I'm afraid when you come home  
Underneath it all ...  
I think I'm afraid when there's nothing wrong._

But if I was fearless ...  
Could I be your reckless friend  
And if I was helpless ...  
Could you be the one comes rushing in.

There's something that I never told  
When I find myself slipping off of my pedestal  
I'm a fierce believer afraid to fall.

"I don't want to disappoint you, Booth. I'm afraid I won't love you enough"

"I know you will get scared sometimes, but I just want the chance to love you like you deserve"

They look at each other after vomiting out their thoughts simultaneously. Suddenly, they begin to laugh in relief as each realized that they were not the only one nervous about the new road ahead of them.

_Sometimes I'm afraid of the dark  
I can't find the light in my heart  
I can see my hand pushing away  
Hard as I can_

"I don't want you to hate me, Booth. I love you so much. I am confident that I am a strong substance and I won't run, but sometimes I am going to get scared. I don't know what to do. I haven't let myself experience these feelings for almost twenty years"

_But if I was fearless ...  
Could I be your reckless friend  
And if I was helpless ...  
Could you be the one comes rushing in._

Booth took both of Brennan's hands into his and looked at her with as much love and honesty as he could show. "Bones, you're not the only one afraid here. You have been my….my dream for about as long as I've known you. Over the seven years we've known each other, you have changed so much. You are so much more open with your feelings….open with yourself. I hope I was able to contribute to that, but you're not the only one who has changed"

Booth cleared this throat. "Until today, I realized that I have also closed myself off from people…from relationships, from true love. It wasn't just because of you, even though you were a big part of it. I was scared, too, Bones. Love hasn't come easy for me. All my relationships have failed and I always wondered if it was because of me. I am now realizing it was. I was waiting for you."

Before Brennan could protest, Booth put his hand up to stop her. When he was sure she would be quiet, he continued.

"Asking the person you love to share your life is one of a person's biggest moments. Instead of taking care with it, I let myself get goaded by Sweets. Instead of telling you how much I loved you, I told you to take a gamble on me. Instead of telling you I loved you the way you are, I put you in a position where you were damned either way you decided. Instead of giving you the time you needed, I pouted and rushed into a relationship with Catherine and then Hannah. That was my fear coming out, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that, for throwing Hannah in your face, making you feel like you weren't good enough for me as before since I had her. It was wrong, Bones"

Brennan felt tears in her eyes at Booth's confession. She thought she was the only one with doubts and fears. "Booth, I'm sorry I let my fear take time away that we could have been together. I am your partner. I should have known what you meant. Yes, I know I am not very good with colloquiums, but you're my best friend, Seeley Booth. Instead of reading between the words, I let my insecurities about being hurt get the best of me."

"That's reading between the lines, Bones" Seeing her face at being interrupted, he stopped. "Sorry, Bones. Continue"

"I was so afraid that if I took that chance, something would go wrong and I would lose you. I've lost so much, Booth. If I lost you, too…I….I wouldn't be able to go on. I let those fears blind me to what you were really trying to tell me and what I knew of you. I was such a fool"

Booth grabbed both of her hands again and held them in his own as he looked deeply in her eyes. "We both were, Bones"

"But, what if we can't be together? What if I let my fears get to me? What if I can't give you what you need? We will lose each other, Booth" Brennan said with unshed tears in her eyes.

Booth considered his words and decided that honestly would be the only answer to show the woman he loved how much he respected her.

"I don't know, Bones. We could fall on our faces…..or we can enter what could be the best thing to happen to both of us. I'm terrified, Bones. I'm scared shitless, okay? You're my best friend. Part of me wants to not take a chance….to stay the way we were…because it's safe. But another part of me knows that we got a second chance and if we don't take it, what we have will die slowly and our life will be filled with regrets of what could have been."

Booth smiled. "You know what I see in our future, Bones? I see…..a house. Not just any ordinary house, but a house where I have Mario Lemieux's jersey framed on a wall and where you have an office to write your latest adventures of Andy and Kathy. Where my beer hat will sit next to that ugly fertility statue you brought back with from one of your digs."

He saw her open her mouth. "Yes it is, Bones. It is….but I'm getting off track. Where was I? Oh yeah"

He saw she was not freaking out with what he said so far, but decided not to push his luck with the baby girl he saw with Bones. "That is where we will have our 30, 40, or 50 years together Bones. Sure, we bicker. We are as different as two people can be. Yes, there will be times that will make one or both of us want to leave. But we can do it, Bones because we accept each other for who we are and because we love one another enough that we can ride out the rough times together. I want a relationship like what Pops and Grams had. I want what Max and your mom had. I want that with you, Bones"

She felt a tear come down, but Brennan was too excited to feel it. "So you're saying we should be scared together?"

Booth laughed before he let go of her hands. "Close enough, Bones. Close enough"

Feeling sobriety kick in, Brennan got bold. "Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones" He replied as he bit into another bite of apple pie, his buzz gone.

"Hurry up and finish your pie so we can go to my apartment and have passionate intercourse on my new blue satin sheets"

Booth almost choked on his pie. '_Oh shit, they're blue. Fuck yeah!'_

"Imagine us on those sheets, sweaty with my lips on your—" She didn't finish her thought as she felt herself being jerked up on her feet.

"We're leaving now" Booth said quickly as he threw money down on the table. When done, he grabbed and pulled her towards the door. "Good night, Hilda"

"Yes, Good night" Brennan barely got out before being pulled out the door and quickly walked down the sidewalk.

Hilda watched the couple and laughed, causing her earrings to move. "About damn time those two got their heads out of their asses!"

* * *

Booth pulled into her parking garage squealing tires with Brennan laughing. When he got to her guest parking spot, he quickly put the SUV in gear and killed the ignition before jumping out quickly, barely remembering to push the key fob to arm the vehicle. As he turned around, Brennan grabbed him and pushed him up against the truck and kissing him hungrily. Losing control, he switched their positions and quickly grabbed one leg and wrapped it against his waist.

Suddenly remembering the blue sheets he got enough control to maintain decorum for a few moments. "Upstairs, Bones before I rip your blouse off and take you here"

Both walked quickly inside and past the front desk. Each gave the night doorman a greeting before getting to the elevator. The wait was too long for Booth, so he took her hand and pulled her to the stairs. They ran fast until they got to her floor. When they got to her door, Booth was kissing her neck from behind with one hand on her breast as she attempted to get her key in the door. When she succeeded, they almost fell inside.

Booth pushed her up against the closed door as they continued to explore each other's mouth with their tongues. Brennan began to make her way down to his pulse point on his neck. When she started to suck on it, he lost it as he quickly ripped her blouse open, sending buttons everywhere. Seeing her encased in a bra of midnight blue and lace sent his senses reeling as he remembered the satin sheets_. 'What is it about Bones and the color blue that gets me so freaking hot?'_

He picked her up and with her legs wrapped around him he walked her to her bedroom. Setting her down, each quickly removed their clothes. Brennan laid back on the bed soon to be followed by a ravenous Booth.

The air was silent for the next several minutes except for the moans of pleasure and of reaching their peaks together. When the haze of pleasure ebbed, the couple laid down covered by only one blue satin sheet. Booth and Brennan laid together in a comfortable silence, shortly followed by an exhausted sleep.


End file.
